


You Come Back To Me, Dean Winchester

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 Coda, Angst, Coda, Crying, Dean and cas talk things out, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael!Dean, Season/Series 13, Supernatural season 13, coda fic, dean says yes to michael, season 13 finale, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Set during the season 13 finale. So, after not seeing the events of what happened when Dean said yes to Michael, I wrote this fic. It was just him and Cas left in the bunker. More happened than they showed on camera. Dean and Cas talked about Dean saying yes to Michael, and say things that they needed to say to one another.





	You Come Back To Me, Dean Winchester

“Okay, Dean. You ready?” Michael asked.

“No, Dean, you can’t,” Cas begged.

“Cas, I don’t have a choice. I-“ Dean paused, before he reached and grabbed Cas’ hand, and pulled Cas out of the room, away from Michael, and into the bunker’s library area.

“Give us a few minutes,” Dean yelled back to Michael.

Dean now turned to Cas, the fire and determination now gone from his eyes. Now he stood in front of Cas, bearing his emotions to him, “Cas, look. I hate this too, alright. I know this is something that we tried to avoid all those years ago. But at that time, the world was different, Lucifer was different, and Michael, wasn’t even this Michael. But now, Cas, Lucifer’s gonna destroy the world. He’s gonna kill Sam, he’s gonna kill Jack, and he’s,” Dean paused, swallowing hard, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of Cas being dead again, “he’s gonna kill you, too. I can’t stand by and let that happen. I can’t stand by and watch the world turn to dust. Not if I can do something about it. We have no other options, Cas. Michael isn’t trying to trick us into this for God’s will or whatever. We have to do this, or Lucifer wins,” Dean was trying really hard to hold back his tears.

Cas knew Dean was right. He knew it was different this time. And that’s what made this hard. He knew Dean had to do this. He knew Dean had to go off to fight Lucifer. And that tore Cas up inside. Cas saw himself as Dean’s protector, and quite literally his guardian angel. Cas wanted to do everything in his power to protect Dean, even give his life for him. Cas hated the fact he felt so powerless to do anything to help Dean. Cas desperately wished he could go into that fight instead of Dean.

Cas took a shaky breath, with tears shining in his eyes, “Dean, I know, I know you’re right. And I hate it. I hate that you have to do this, and I hate that I can’t do anything to help you or protect you. And you’re gonna have to face Lucifer alone. And I can’t save you. I’m your protector, Dean, and I feel powerless, because I can’t do anything to help you,”

“No, Cas, you aren’t my protector. You’re more than that. You’re family. It’s not your job to protect me. I need to do this. This is what I’m meant to do. Maybe it’s why I’m still alive all this time. To do something like this, and to save the world,”

“But, Dean! It shouldn’t be your job either, to protect me or the world. You’ve given enough, Dean,”

“I know, Cas, I know. I was even stupid enough to think about retirement. Y’know, you, me, Sam, on the beach, toes in the sand, matching Hawaiian shirts. Guess that really was just a fantasy,” Dean said wistfully.

“You deserve that, Dean. You deserve so much better,”

“So, do you, Cas. So, do you. You’ve done so much, saved so many people. You’re a hero, Cas, and I love you. I just,” Dean took another shaky breath, as a tear fell from one of his eyes, “I just had to say that. You’re just so amazing, Castiel. The past ten years, have been the best ten years of my life. You’ve saved me more times than I’ll ever be able to count. Everything we’ve done, everything we’ve accomplished, has been pretty awesome. I never imagined any kind of Supernatural creature, I’d see as family, but you are Castiel, and I love you. I love you so much. I just had to say that, in case I don’t see you ever again,” Dean’s voice broke, and he now had tears flowing from his eyes.

“Dean,” Cas croaked, who was also crying, “Dean, meeting you, has been the greatest pleasure of my life. You’ve taught me so much, and helped me in so many ways. You and Sam, have shown me so many things about how to do what’s right. You’ve made be stronger. Knowing you has been an honor. Dean, you’re one of the strongest humans I know. If anyone can do this. It’s you, Dean. I love you, so much, Dean, so much,”

Dean reached up and pulled Cas in by his tie, and put his lips on Cas’, and kissed him. They each poured all their emotions into that kiss. Ten years of love. Ten years of sacrifice. Ten years of laughs. Ten years of adventures. And now, only a few minutes together to tell each other, all the things they wish they would’ve said earlier.

Dean let go of Cas’ tie and wrapped both his arms around Cas’ back. Cas hands grabbed onto Dean’s hair and pulled Dean closer to him. Neither wanted to stop. Neither wanted to let go. They wished they could’ve stayed in this moment forever.

Dean pulled away, knowing it was time, “Cas, it’s time. No matter what happens, you, Sam, and Jack, you three have to continue on. Saving people, hunting things. The family business. You have to help all the people we brought here. Save other people, Cas, take out more monsters. I believe in you Cas, I know you can do it. And then, you guys need to retire. You’ve all deserved it,”

“Dean, don’t talk like that. You have to fight to come back, Dean. I don’t wanna lose you. You deserve that retirement, too”

“I will come back to you. I promise, Castiel. I’ll come back,”

Cas gave him a long kiss. 

Dean grabbed his hand, as they walked back out to face Michael.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Dean said, stepping forward, away from Castiel, and towards Michael.

Dean turned about to face Castiel. In case this went sideways, he wanted to get one last look at Cas. Cas walked over, and cupped Dean’s cheek with his hand. 

Through the tears in his eyes, Cas whispered to Dean, “You come back to me, Dean Winchester,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Let me know your thoughts. I don't think Cas felt sad Dean said yes. I think he knew Dean had no other choice, and felt angry he had to do this. Also, be kind, I wrote this in like an hour


End file.
